


willy wonka x the onceler x larry x reader

by scraggle



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005), The Lorax (2012), VeggieTales
Genre: Multi, XReader, shitfic, thats is thats the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scraggle/pseuds/scraggle
Summary: Willy Wonka crashed into your ceiling and is taking you on a trip to meet your celebrity crushes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	willy wonka x the onceler x larry x reader

You sat at home, fiddling with your cock as usual when suddenly the ceiling collapsed in on itself. As the dust settled down you found yourself gazing at the lumbering figure of your celebrity crush, Willy Wonka. He stood with a stance that reflected his royal stature and shiny pants. The sudden explosion of squeaking latex broke the air as he walked across the room. Many things jangled off his body but you had no idea where to locate the source of the noises. You just know that Mr. Willy was your dream E-boy bf and you wanted a hunk of that choco-cocko.

"Hey babe, wanna take a ride on my big elevator back to flavor town?" He said this with a voice that sounded like Mcdonald's sprite mixed with dry chocolate powder, but boy did it stir your insides.

"Oh gee oh boy you bet I do," you yelped like the 13 year old boy you were always destined to be.

Wonka slapped his thighs and you launched yourself onto them, straddling his hips and holding on tight to his luscious locks. He launched himself out of the house, making a second hole in the ceiling, and flew to the factory.

When he landed you heard the sudden crunch of every leg bone shattering, but that hunk of double chocolate chunk didn't seem to care at all. In a single moment one of those atrocious little slaves of his scrambled out of the nearby shadows to bring him a wheelchair. The thing disappeared back into the hole it came from, trembling and muffling its sobs.

"Welcome to my crib," Wonka said as he spread his arms open towards the giant room.

What you thought was going to be some magical land of edible grass and a huge river, was actually a land with regular grass, but also giant trees that were poofy on the top. You recognized them immediately as truffula trees.

"Damn son. Where you got truffula trees you got my second daddy," you said, whirling around. Behind you stood the absolute skinny legend himself, The Onceler. He towered over you by at least 4 feet and held an ax in his little stick hands.

"You lost, baby gorl?" he asked, bending at the hip to meet your gaze. Your face flushed red and you put your two index fingers together.

"W-well you see mister onceler-" you put your knees together as well- "I was just waiting for mister willy to show me around." You suddenly stopped acting all babey and turned around, wondering where snacc number one went.

"Oh don't worry sweaty, you'll see him soon enough," the Onceler growled in your ears. It was like asmr but better because you had to change your pants. Shivers weren't the only thing travelling down your body.

"Oh no, you made an oopsie doopsie accident. Here let me help." The onceler took all his clothes off, revealing his 12-pack and farmer's tan. You drooled, finally seeing your mans all exposed and ready for a hot game of human Jenga.

Just as you were about to clamber up that boy like a monkey, you heard distant music. It wasn't the music those terrifying midgets came up with, no. You heard a tuba first, the steady beat of six notes coming to a sudden stop before starting again.

"Remember when I said everything was edible here?" Wonka suddenly said, suddenly appearing behind your back, suddenly.

Suddenly, you could see red and green figures bouncing their way down the hill. The green one had the tuba and the red one was just small and dumpy.

"Oh shit its The Wiggles but vegetable edition!" you exclaimed, pushing past the Onceler and Wonka.

"Hello citizen, it is I, Larry the cucumber, and this is my atrocious partner Bob. He do be kinda rattie tho, so don't bother trying to say funny stuff around him or he'll just make a sexist joke." Larry said.

You found yourself wetting the Onceler's clothes. You had all your dream daddies in one room. Well, everyone except for Bob.

"Bob you're stupid and dumb and red go die in a fire," you said as you pushed him into the chocolate river. He said a bunch of slurs as he went down and everyone chuckled as he violently drowned.

"Finally," you said, holding all your bf's hands, "now I'm living my best life."

"Well what do you say?" Wonka asked, being all shy, "Wanna boogie down in the filing room?"

"You bet I do!" you screeched, planting yourself back on his thighs. He sprang up and flew through a secret hole in the wall that led to the basement. You looked passed Wonka's shoulders and saw that The Onceler had swung his ax into Larry, but at least they were following close behind.

You all crashed into the room and became a single mass. But you wanted this single mass to become a single writhing drippy mass, so you ripped all your clothes off and grabbed the nearest thing to you. You didn't see what it was because it belonged to Larry and he had invisible body parts, but he screeched with delight so it didn't really matter either way. He yelled out bible verses before shooting cucumber juice all over you.

Satisfied, you moved onto Wonka, who had put on a whole spandex jumpsuit. You liked the squeaking and decided to rub his legs like a wet pool noodle. The room smelled rich with chocolate and cucumber, and now you were curious to see what the Onceler extruded.

You ripped your underwear off and turned to face him.

"Wow! A truffula bush!" He slapped his gloves on and started to explore the untouched jungle. You guessed he was into voyeurism or something and knew that the sight of your rainforest was enough to get him off, and it did. Instead of shooting out liquid, he just shot out thneed strings. This was great because now all yall had matching outfits.

Take that, Jeremy from middle school who said you'd never be cool.

Freshly squeezed and now all dolled up, the squad rolled out, ready to beat up the nearest orphan and steal their lunch money. The law couldn't do anything to stop you, there were so many of you guys. Like come on. What was the police gonna do against FOUR gucci-clad ninjas?

Nothing that's for damn sure.

You could almost hear the Suicide Squad quaking as you all shambled down the streets. Bumblyburg wasn't ready for this action.


End file.
